


A Straight Line Running Back to You

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: All this time we were waiting for each other. (Calthazar vid.)





	A Straight Line Running Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "All This Time" by OneRepublic


End file.
